wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Taerar
thumb|Taerar General Information *Level: Boss *Location: Ashenvale, Duskwood, Feralas, The Hinterlands *Type: Dragonkin Background In recent times, Ysera's most trusted lieutenants have been warped by a dark new power within the Emerald Dream. Now these wayward sentinels have passed through the Great Trees into Azeroth, intending to spread madness and terror throughout the mortal kingdoms. Taerar was perhaps the most affected of Ysera's rogue lieutenants. His interaction with the dark force within the Emerald Dream shattered Taerar's sanity as well as his corporeal form. The dragon now exists as a specter with the ability to split into multiple entities, each of which possesses destructive magical powers. Taerar is a cunning and relentless foe who is intent on turning the madness of his existence into reality for the inhabitants of Azeroth. Overview Taerar is one of the Emerald Dragons. The other Emerald Dragons are Lethon, Emeriss, and Ysondre. These dragons are world spawns located in Duskwood (Twilight Grove), the Hinterlands (Seradane), Feralas (Dream Bough), and Ashenvale (Bough Shadow). They are raid level difficulty. However, some dragons are more challenging than others. Taerar is considered to be the second easiest, probably because his abilities are hardly unique in World of Warcraft. However, Taerar is the only emerald dragon which requires multiple tanks and a certain type of raid setup. All four dragons share the Sleep, Noxious Breath, Tail Sweep and Mark of Nature abilities. Each time a dragon loses 25 ± 5% of its life, they perform a unique ability. Abilities * Sleep - Roaming AoE sleep cloud that targets random areas around Taerar and sleeps players caught within for 4 seconds. * Noxious Breath - Deals 3000 Nature damage and applies a 30 second DoT that increases cooldowns on all abilities by 10 seconds and inflicting 350 to 450 Nature damage every 3 seconds. The DoT can stack up to 6 times. The main tank should be the only one affected by this. * Tail Sweep - Knocks anyone near his tail back, inflicting 600 to 1000 damage. * 25% ability: Summon Shades of Taerar - 3 dragons of equal melee strength (but no fear and much less health) are summoned. Taerar cannot be attacked at this time. These dragons will periodically spawn a stationary poison cloud at their feet. They also have a weak breath weapon that reduces armor and inflicts a Nature damage DoT on those affected. Once all the shades are dead, Taerar's banish ends. * Mark of Nature - If a player is killed by Taerar, they will be afflicted by a 15 minute debuff called Mark of Nature. If resurrected during this time, they will be slept for 2 minutes rather than 4 seconds if they are hit with Sleep. * Fear - Fears everyone within 35 yards. * Arcane Blast - Deals 1500 Arcane damage to a random target and knocks them back. * Port - Ports the player who has the most aggro in front of Taerar if he trys to run out of combat. This ability has first been noted after patch 2.0.1. Strategy Alliance groups can Fear Ward the MT. Horde can use two tremor totems in the Main Tank groups. The fear is casted, and a warrior tank can stance-dance out of it. Moreover, like in the Nefarian fight, there should be one or two off-tanks warding against the fears as the Main Tank will have a cooldown on his abilities induced by the Noxious Breath. When he is around 75%, 50%, and 25%, have off tanks pickup the shades. The shades will move towards healers generally because of healing aggro. It is important that when the shades spawn, Druids and Shaman stop casting heals until all the shades are picked up by a tank. If druids and shaman keep casting heals, the shades will run towards the healer and make quick work of them. Priests can fade so make sure your priests are ready to take over healing for a bit until the shades are picked up by the tanks.Resume DPS on Taerar when the adds are dead. Quotes * Peace is but a fleeting dream! Let the NIGHTMARE reign! * Children of Madness - I release you upon this world! Loot External links * Bosskillers Category:Dragons Category:Green Dragonflight Category:Raids Category:Bosses Category:World Raid Encounters Category:Added content Category:Ashenvale mobs Category:Duskwood mobs Category:Feralas mobs Category:Zone:The Hinterlands